Parenting Skills
by petitprincess
Summary: Scar and Uzuri's daughter, Journey, has a boyfriend. Uzuri is okay with it. But, Scar has his doubts against this Jasiri guy. Will Jasiri be everything Journey has dreamed about? Or will he be holding dark secret from everyone? Unfortunately everyone is too blind to notice. All except for one, which is why he needs to be killed. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. I Don't Trust Him

Everything was going well with Uzuri and her family. She had her family, her daughter, and her mate. Even if her mate used to be, a crazy psycho, that killed his own brother, and ruled over the land with tyranny. But, all of that seemed to be a myth now. He's actually quite timid…well at times he is. Anyway, she felt very content, even if she does have an extra baby to take care of. Yep, she had a perfect family, perfect lodgings, and a perfect life.

A voice yelled, "Mom! Taka keeps on bothering me!"

You know if a perfect life actually existed in this world. It was 12 at midnight, when her now teenage daughter, Journey called for her. Also, Taka was the new baby in the family. Uzuri and Scar gave him that name; he looks exactly like is father. The only difference is his cheetah tail, which is still a dark brown color. Anyway, Uzuri's eyes opened slowly. She looked around and saw Taka teething Journey's tail.

She yawned and got up to get her son. Uzuri whispered, "I don't understand why you didn't just take him off."

Journey rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. Her mother groaned, "I didn't even act like that when I was a teenager."

She went back to her spot and lay down. Taka got put up next to her stomach. He went to sleep fast. She smiled at him and went to sleep. Right when her eyes closed, Journey's eyes shot open. She looked at her mother and went out of the den.

* * *

The sun was not even over the horizon, yet there was a bit of light blue in the sky. Journey tiptoed down Pride Rock. Trying her best not to wake anyone up, she didn't want to wake up two lions: One, Simba king of Pride Rock and Two: Her father, Scar. It's like those two meet up to make punishments. She especially didn't wake them up _now_. Well, because…

There was a call at the base, "Journey, are you there!"

Uzuri hissed, "Be quiet, Jasiri (Jasiri means brave in Swahili)."

When she got down to the base, there was this somewhat muscular lion. He had black fur, an equally black mane, and red eyes. She lovingly licked his cheek. He returned the gesture by nuzzling her. The two looked up just to make sure they weren't being watched, and left Pride Rock.

* * *

_Next morning…_

Uzuri woke up and looked at her son first. He was still there. _Check._ Then, she looked to see if Journey was there. She gasped when she saw the empty space. Trying her best not to panic, she ran outside to see if she's there, of course with Taka in her mouth as well.

Unfortunately, she wasn't outside either. She took a deep breath, "Okay, Calm down, Uzuri. There's no way she left Pride Rock. What if she did though? Was it something I said? Or is it….her boyfriend, Jasiri."

It finally dawned on her. That was probably it. Those to have been together when they were cubs, surely it wasn't a big surprise that they fell in love. The only problem was that Jasiri always dragged her into trouble. Oh no, Uzuri didn't care, as long as they were unharmed. It's Scar that's the problem. A few days after Pori death he's been overprotective over Journey. It really wasn't necessary though. But, there was no way to convince him.

Uzuri finally calmed down and went down to look for her mate. She only took a few steps until, someone called her, "Uzuri!"

She turned around and saw Scar running towards her. "Oh, I was about to go looking for you." She explained.

She put Taka down on the ground. Scar asked, "Where's Journey?"

Uzuri's eyes became the size of saucers. Instead of taking her time to panic, she should have taken that time to come up with an excuse. "I guess she's out with her friends." Uzuri lied.

"As long as she's not out with that Jasiri character, I've never liked him."

(A/N: It's because he's black isn't it? XD)

Uzuri asked, "Why?"

"I just have this feeling." Scar explained, "I think he's worse than he's good."

She rolled her eyes. She asked, "Are you sure you not exaggerating?"

He laughed, "You're asking someone who's been evil before."

Uzuri nodded in agreement. It's almost like she forgot all about it. She consoled, "Don't worry; she'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so." Scar finished. Uzuri just went on a walk. Voluntarily, Scar joined Uzuri.

* * *

_Oasis area…_

The two walked for 2 miles. Until, Taka whined to eat. So, Uzuri lied down and let Taka suckle. At times she would look up at Scar, who looked extremely nervous. She giggled, "Journey is fine. Stop worrying so much."

Scar didn't reply. Uzuri just shrugged and got relaxed. He decided to walk around the oasis. It seemed like a good way to clear his mind. As he walked, he saw two figures lying down by a tree. He just smiled at them. Then he stopped dead cold. He took a look at the figures again. He got down and crept closer towards them. What he saw made him growl, furiously.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like this one. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only Uzuri, Journey, Taka, Jasiri.**


	2. It's in The Past

Journey and Jasiri were snuggled up together. Scar stopped growling if he caused a scene, he would be in the cathouse. He went over to them. They looked like they were asleep. He nudged Journey. Her eyes opened up slowly and she saw a blurry figure. She closed them again, just to have them shoot open. She looked up and saw her dad. She laughed, "Daddy, what're you doing here?"

Scar answered, "Getting worried sick about you. C'mon let's go."

Journey asked, "Can't I stay until Jasiri wakes up?"

He shook his head. "If I let you stay, that'll just make you be with him more."

She smiled, "Oh, you saw through that."

He smiled and nodded. As if he knew, Jasiri woke up. He yawned, "Journey, where are you going?"

She turned and glared at her father. She sighed, "_Thanks_ to my dad, I'm leaving."

Jasiri looked at Scar. In Jasiri's eyes Scar swore he saw an evil glint. But, it didn't show on his face. The only thing that showed was confusion. He asked, "Why does she have to go?"

Scar answered, "She was out too late."

Jasiri realized that. "Oh sorry about that," He apologized, "I kinda forgot about that. Can you forgive me?"

Scar sternly said, "Never. Come along Journey."

Journey smiled at Jasiri and followed after her father. Scar looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Kipande cha taka (It's Swahili for "piece of garbage")."

When the two left, Jasiri growled and walked away.

* * *

Journey saw her mother and nuzzled her. Uzuri asked, "Where were you?"

She answered, "I _was_ with Jasiri."

"Let me guess, you two snuggled together and stayed like that." Uzuri giggled. Journey just smiled. Scar went in between the giggling girls. He asked, "Uzuri, you're okay with this!"

She nodded, "Scar calm down. This is normal for her. She's not gonna be with us forever. Weren't you like this when you were Journey's age?"

"Yeah dad, weren't like that when _you_ were _my_ age?" Journey repeated.

Scar rolled his eyes. He growled, "Whatever."

* * *

_A few miles away_

There was a dark place far away from the Pridelands. The sky is a reddish orange color and the ground is a dark black. It kind of looked like ash. But, the place wasn't deprived of life. It had a pride there. They weren't like other prides. They were aggressive and deadly. Jasiri started walking into the territory. He looked around and didn't see anyone by the cave. When, he was about to walk closer to it, two lioness came out of nowhere and attacked him.

One latched onto his leg and the other stuck their claws into his back. Jasiri kicked the one into a rock and he flung the one on his back over his head. The lioness landed perfectly on her feet, she snarled and lunged toward him. He unsheathed his claws and smacked her in the face. She rolled across the ground due to the impact. She lifted her head and there was a deep cut on her face, which was bleeding terribly. A smile spread across her face. She praised, "Good job, Jasiri." He nodded to her.

The lioness looked just like Zira, except she had blackish brown fur, she also had no notches in her ears, she had red streaks in her tail, her eyes are neon yellow, and there's a pinkish swirl in her right shoulder. Jasiri said, "Thank you, Kuua."

Kuua cooed, "Jasiri, you've earned the right to call me 'mother'."

Jasiri sighed, "Sorry, mother."

She grabbed his face and lowered his head. She looked into his eyes. They looked very misty. She asked, "Does it have to deal with the girl?"

He nodded. "Her father…is…well, attached to her. He won't let her out of his sight. Will the mission have to end?"

His mother shook her head. "No. We'll just _have_ to get rid of the father. Who is he?"

Jasiri said, "Scar."

Kuua jumped back. She growled, "My sister died for him, when everyone else betrayed him. And he has the nerve to go off and fall in love with another. Certainly, he will suffer a painful death." She continued, "I'll send lionesses to get rid of him. Meanwhile, you'll distract not only the girl, but the other Pridelanders. And we'll pick them off one by one."

He asked although he thinks he shouldn't, "Have you ever thought about, if the plan fails?"

She nodded. "If it fails, then die trying. I just want us to leave the Shadowlands and live a better life. You do understand that Jasiri?"

"Yes, I do." He agreed. Jasiri went inside the cave. When he went in, Kuua called, "Mkuki, Kuumiza, get over here!"

Mkuki a grey furred lioness, with red stained claws, icy blue eyes, and has shaggy bangs. Kuumiza a dark orange lioness, she's slightly bigger than normal lionesses are, she has amber eyes, red tuft of hair on her tail, and has slits on the tips of her ears.

Kuua ordered, "You two are to go into the Pridelands and kill Scar. You both remember Scar don't you?"

The two nodded. "Good. Now, don't disappoint me. Go!"

They ran in the direction where the Pridelands reside. Kuua laughed silently and walked into the cave.

* * *

Uzuri walked ahead of Scar and Journey. The two were arguing again. Taka was on her back. He asked, "Mommy, will they stop fighting?"

She sighed, "Honestly, I don't know."

Journey yelled, "Why can't I love Jasiri!"

Scar shook his head and sighed. "He's not right for you Journey."

"How do _you_ know that?"

"I just _do_! He may be using you."

"Oh yeah, just like how _you_ used Simba's guilty conscience, to make him run away!"

Journey's ranting made Uzuri stop and turn around. Scar sighed, "That's all in the past now, Journey. You know that!"

Journey retorted, "Oh really, it's in the past. Well, if it's "in the past" how come you've never changed your name, huh, **_Scar!_**"

Scar stopped dead cold. Uzuri yelled, "**That's enough!**"

Journey rolled her eyes and trotted ahead. Uzuri looked back at Scar. He looked like he was frozen. She asked, "Scar, are you gonna be alright?"

He didn't answer. He just started walking. She looked at Taka and asked, "Why are you the easiest one in the family?"

The cub just shrugged. He made her giggle a little. Her happy expression soon stopped when she noticed how Scar was walking. It was like he was in a trance. She trotted up next to him. He still had the same expression on his face.

She asked once more, "Are you gonna be alright?"

He finally answered, "I-I-I don't know."

* * *

**Poor Scar. He just wanted to forget what happened to him in the past and Journey _had _to bring it up. This ain't gonna be fun, for Uzuri of course. I hope you liked it. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King character. I only own Uzuri, Kuua, Jasiri, Mkuki, and Kuumiza.**


	3. Animal I Have Become

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. I've been having a hard time updating my other stories. I want to say school is about to start up for me soon, so it may take a while for me to actually update. I just don't want you guys think that i've died. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**_  
_

* * *

_Pride Rock_

The whole walk there had been silent. The first one to come up was Journey. Kiara was up there and greeted, "Good morning, Journey."

She didn't answer; all she did was go straight to her den. Kiara was extremely confused. Finally Uzuri and Scar walked up. He still had a glassy look on his face. She went up to the two and asked, "What's wrong with Journey?"

Uzuri answered, "She's just having complications with her father."

She looked at Scar and asked, "Scar, are you okay?"

The expression finally went away, but it was replaced with fury. He shouted, "Journey!"

He started running up to her den. She put Taka down and blocked his path. "Get out of my way, Uzuri!" He snarled. She shook her head and reasoned, "You can't tell her who not to mate. If she wants to be with Jasiri, then there's nothing you can do. Just face it, Scar!"

Her words fell on deaf ears. "**I said move!**" Scar roared. He swiped her cheek and she moved out the way, massaging her scratched cheek. He went up to the den and confronted Journey. He shouted, "Journey, I won't allow you to see Jasiri!"

She yelled, "But, dad-"

"No, but's. You are not allowed to leave off of Pride Rock without supervision! Do you understand?"

"Dad…that's so unfair!" She growled. He glowered at her. "What's unfair is that you didn't tell anyone that you left Pride Rock, in the middle of the night!" He explained. She just shook her head, as if he didn't understand one thing. She said, "I didn't say anything because you guys would've said no."

He smirked at her. "It's funny how that works out. Because if you told us, we would be having this dispute, now would we?" He informed. Thinking he won, he started walking away from her. He walked outside the den and whispered, "I think that went well."

Journey snarled and pounced at her father. The two tumbled down and Scar pinned his daughter. She pushed him off and batted him to the ground. He fell down, hard. As he started getting back up, she got on top of him and actually tried biting his neck! Not wanting to permanently damage her, he swept some dirt into her eyes. She winced at the pain and tried to rub the dirt out. He pushed her off. For some reason, he found himself charging at her. He pinned her down again and swept at her face. He left a gash on her face. The whole pride ran out. Uzuri shouted, "The both of you stop!"

Once again, he didn't hear what she said. He raised his paw up about to end it all. Before he could lower it, Uzuri came up to him and slapped him in the face. He got off of Journey. She got up slowly and she stared at him, really terrified. He rubbed his bruised cheek. It seemed like he came back to his senses. Everyone stared at him, extremely surprised. Scar snarled and went back down Pride Rock. Uzuri shouted, "Where are you going!?"

He didn't answer her. She was about to go after him, but someone put their paw in front of her. She turned her head and saw it was Simba. He said, "I'll go check on him. I think you have to see if your daughter is okay."

She looked over at Journey, and she did seem a bit horrified. She sighed but nodded at him. He gave her a comforting smile and then ran down to catch up with Scar. She walked over to her daughter and asked, "Are you injured badly?"

Journey shook her head. She whispered loud enough for Uzuri to hear, "Just really shocked."

* * *

_Water Hole_

Scar looked down into the water, quite disgusted with his reflection. He heard someone laugh. "I don't think glaring at the water will change the image."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Simba. He didn't say anything to him; he went looking back down. Simba walked up to him. The two remained quiet for a little bit. Scar broke it, "I thought it was gone."

"Huh?"

"The darkness in me, I thought it was gone." He finished. Simba looked at him, very alarmed. He tried to explain, "It probably wasn't you. It probably was just your instincts."

"My instincts? Let me ask you this: Have you tried killing your own daughter, when you two got into fights?"

Simba tried to come up with an answer. But, he just remained silent. He sighed, "Simba that was no instinct. I'm afraid there's a little piece of darkness that hasn't left me."

"You can't think that way, Scar. I mean even if there still is a little bit left, you can still control it." He consoled. Scar shook his head. "Control it; I almost killed my daughter, my own flesh and blood. What's next! I'll kill Taka…or maybe even Uzuri. Uzuri, the one who helped me live in the first place. She should've just left me. Face it Simba, I'm better off dead"

"Don't worry." A voice hissed. "I think we can help you." Another voice hissed. The two looked around to see who said that. They didn't see anyone. After a few minutes, they stopped paying attention to the voices. Simba started, "Scar-"

He didn't finish; he got attacked by a lioness. She tackled him down and snarled in his face. Scar was about to help him but he got batted down by another lioness. She growled at him, "Betrayer."

He cocked an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, she pinned him down and was about to bite into his neck. He bit down into her foreleg and she growled in pain. He batted her face and snarled at her. She ran up to him with speed that he thought only a cheetah could possess. The two ended up tumbling across the ground. She brought his head down onto a rock. His vision became severely blurred. The lioness was about to deliver the final blow, until she got batted off by Simba. He wrestled her down. She just smirked at him. He didn't fully understand why. The lioness that he fought got up and was about to pounce at him. But she wasn't able to, because Scar pinned her down and this time she stayed down. He snarled, "Who sent you here?"

She remained silent. He grabbed her throat and he slammed her head against the ground. She howled in pain. He repeated a lot darker, "Who sent you here?"

She answered weakly, "Kuua."

His eyes got small. But, his anger still boiled inside. He just snarled at her. Her eyes widened in fear. The other lioness shouted, "Please don't hurt Mkuki!"

He didn't listen to her. Scar took out his claws and slit her throat. Simba got distracted by Scar's fury. The lioness kicked him in the stomach and escaped. As Simba bent down in pain, Scar ran after the lioness. Unfortunately, she didn't get that far. He wrestled her down to the ground. She cried, "No! Please don't kill me! I'll help you, please!"

Scar got ready to slit her throat, until he heard someone shout, "Stop!"

He turned his head to the voice. It came from Jasiri, who was accompanied by Journey, Uzuri, and Kovu. Uzuri repeated with a little hurt, "Please stop!"

He came to his senses and got off the lioness. Kovu walked up to her and asked, "Who are you?"

She answered, "Kuumiza."

"Well Kuumiza, since you said you'd help us, come back to Pride Rock and tell us everything." He sternly ordered. Kuumiza nodded. She was about to start walking with them, until she started running away. They were about to go after her. Until, Simba ordered, "Let her go!"

He looked over at Scar. He saw his face when Mkuki said the sender's name. He asked, "Scar, who's Kuua?"

He answered, "She's Zira's sister."

Their eyes widened. The only one who remained emotionless was Jasiri. They remained quiet. All of them started walking back to Pride Rock to think it over, everyone except Scar. Uzuri turned around and asked, "Scar, are you coming?"

He sighed, "No."

He turned around and started walking the opposite direction. She started coming with him but Scar shouted, "**Leave me!**"

She stopped and watched him leave. Jasiri walked up to her and consoled, "Leave him alone, he's had a traumatic day. You know what; I'll go to talk him."

She smiled at him. "You're a good boy, Jasiri."

With one last look, she trotted back up with group. When they left him alone, he growled, "If you can't get anything done, do it yourself."

With that, he ran after Scar. Making sure Scar gets assassinated once and for all.

* * *

**Scar was pretty dark in this chapter. Hmm, maybe that'll help him survive Jasiri's attack. What do you think? Will the assassination work or fail? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters, settings, anything like that. I only own Kuua, Jasiri, Kuumiza, Mkuki, Uzuri, and Journey.**


End file.
